


Stay Warm

by SmudgedInk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Daryl Dixon Quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Another Daryl Dixon quickie fic. Love you all

"Ok. That's the last of 'em" Aaron said with a quick smile as he bundled himself tightly in his thin coat as he made our last delivery of food. 

Winter had come to Alexandria. 

With the walkers slowing down like any other animal in the wilderness in winter, it gave us the chance to prepare and store up food for the cold months ahead. 

Each family was rationed food for the coming hard weeks. The basic rules were to stay in when it became bitterly cold. 

We all had enough firewood to last a good while after having cleared out some of the surrounding land in the fall, and our group chipped in on expanding the garden last spring. 

After Aaron left, Daryl and I closed the plantation shutters and began to pack away our goods. 

One of the ladies of the "town" was quite in to canning, preserving and pickling before the world turned to shit and was more than happy to show us newbies how to use the pressure cooker. 

Daryl packed away some squirrel jerky he'd managed to hide.

"I don't like you being here by yourself." He began. 

"Daryl." I replied seeming frustrated. "I'll be fine. It hasn't even started to snow yet. And when it does, I'll have a nice cozy fire and all the books I could ever want"

"Rick wants everyone paired off at least and..."

"Of course he does." I cut him off. "Fine. Just stay in the other bedroom"

Arguing was useless. 

\---------------------------

A few days later, Daryl began to move the last of his things in to the bedroom across the hall. 

I'd begin to finish up the final touches on a quilt I'd been working on when Daryl knocked gently on my door. 

"Meetin' with the congress lady."

"Ok. Ok."

I put down my quilting and headed downstairs and out on to my porch when I immediately began to shiver. 

The air had begun to shift even in just the last week or so, and the clouds had begun to get heavy and gray. 

\-----------------------

"And by the looks of things we believe that it will begin in the next few hours or so."

We had gathered in our usual meeting place and discussed the fact that it was now quite obvious that snow was on it's way.

Scott Lealand, former amateur meteorologist, was laying out the ins and outs of the readings and changes in temp that he'd noticed the last few days. 

"So what are we supposed to do?" Maggie chimed in. 

"Well once the snow begins, keep fires burning low so that we'll have enough for when it is completely necessary. Bundle up, and ration food properly. We have storage in case we need more, but we don't want to use them if we don't need to. These houses were built well and insulated properly so that helps but again, bundle up and settle in."

\--------------------------

As Daryl and I walked back in to my, well our house now, the first little spits of snow began to fall. 

After darkness fell, the snow had already begun to pile up to about three or four inches. Though it wasn't that we were worried about. It was the cold. 

The decorative thermometer that had been nailed to the porch, showed the temp at a chilling 20 degrees F. 

We ate a few bites of food and watched the snow fall from the living room couch. Each on our own opposite end. 

I curled into a little ball and tried to warm myself up when Daryl spoke up. 

"C'mere" 

"I'm fine." 

I lied. I was freezing. 

"I ain't asking" he said grabbing me at the waist and pulling me in to his arms. 

He felt cold himself, but it felt comfortable at the same time. 

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. 

God he smelled good. 

Since we'd had some since of normalcy here in Alexandria, we were able to bathe and wash clothes like before. 

But he didn't smell of cologne or anything, he smelled like... him. 

I unconsciously nuzzled in to his warm neck taking in the scent. 

He looked down at me as I looked up and began to lean in. 

His lips brushed mine softly as he began to kiss me, and I was suddenly aware of how I wasn't cold anymore. 

He pulled away and pushed me back. 

"We need sleep"

Feeling rejected, and wondering what happened I followed him upstairs. 

"Night Daryl." I said quietly

I shut my door before giving him the chance to respond. 

I was confused. 

Why would he kiss me like that? More importantly why would he kiss me and then just stop? 

This wasn't finished. 

I walked out of my bedroom and was met by Daryl in the hall. 

"Listen..." He began. 

He wanted answers too. 

"I know you don't feel that way about me, but I'm falling for you. Hard..." He continued. 

I walked toward him as he continued. My heart pounding in the realization that at the horrid end of everything I'd fallen in love with this man. 

"Daryl..." I said softly with tears in my eyes. "Kiss me again"

He cradled my face in his hands and wiped my tears. 

His lips softly found their way back to mine. 

We kissed deeply before we found our way in to my bedroom standing in front of the bed. 

We undressed, and despite the frigid air outside, I felt quite comfortable. 

I crawled in to the bed and got on all fours to face him. 

His prick was throbbing for me. 

I grasped him firmly in my hand and began to flick my tongue across the head of his hardness. 

"Uh uh" he said gruffly. "Turn around."

I faced away from him and became aware that he was teasing my pussy with the tip of himself. 

Much to my delight he pushed past my opening and slid in to me. 

My fingers grasped at the blankets beneath me as he began to thrust himself into me. 

I couldn't help but moan as he leaned down to bite my shoulder as he continued. Licking and sucking the tender flesh he found there. 

"Daryl. Oh god..."

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him so that I was almost kneeling with him. 

His right hand found its way to my clit and started to circle it. 

I reached above and behind me grasping at tendrils of of black hair as he whispered to me. 

"You feel so good baby."

My eyes closed as he teased my clit more. 

"Oh god baby. I'm gonna cum." I groaned

"Not till I say so"

"Mmm. Please..."

I gripped at my breasts as I begged. 

"Cum for me." He grunted. "Cum now"

On cue I was able to cum for him. 

He pushed at my hips to pull out. 

"No. Daryl. Please cum inside me."

He gave in and continued pounding me until he spilled inside me. 

I crawled forward and underneath the blankets of the now warm bed. 

'Don't say it' I thought. 'Don't say it.'

"I love you." I heard him say. 

With a smile I said it back. 

"I love you too Daryl"


End file.
